La salamandra y la estrella
by Eliza Flamekeys
Summary: NaLu. Pequeño cuento. "La salamandra disfrutaba de ver el brillo de sus escamas a la luz de la estrella y esta disfrutaba de ver el mundo a través de otros ojos, pues la mortalidad le era negada, por más que quisiera, ella nunca podría caminar como igual con la salamandra. Nunca sabría cómo se sentía pisar la tierra..."


Hola! mucho tiempo sin pasarme por aqui :D Primera vez que hago algo de esta pareja! omg

Este pequeño one-shot lo escribí cuando me pidieron hacer un cuento para niños de un trabajo final de mi carrera y pum! terminó siendo esto LOL

Así que decidí subirlo, espero que sea de su agrado.

**La salamandra y la estrella**

**.*~*.**

Había una vez una salamandra que adoraba el fuego, le encantaba descansar en las brasas que dejaban los viajeros a su paso por el bosque y sentir el calor en su vientre y ver las luces que se reflejaban en sus escamas.

Una noche de abril, una estrella desde la lejanía se vio atraída por los dorados brillos de la salamandra y desde aquella vez la estrella lo seguía a donde fuera, hipnotizada por el brillo de sus escamas, pero no fue hasta una noche que la estrella decidió bajar a la tierra cuando notó que no solo su piel era brillante sino también sus ojos. Aquella luz que proyectaban cuando corría por el bosque buscando brasas, entrando furtivamente a las hogueras y huyendo de los viajeros, aquel brillo de aventura fue lo que despertó un sentimiento desconocido en la estrella.

_**Se había enamorado**_

Muchas lunas pasaron en las que la estrella siguió a la salamandra por la tierra, la salamandra al darse cuenta de la presencia de la estrella la aceptó como compañera. Incluso en las noches que no encontraban brasas, la salamandra disfrutaba de ver el brillo de sus escamas a la luz de la estrella y esta disfrutaba de ver el mundo a través de otros ojos, pues la mortalidad le era negada, por más que quisiera, ella nunca podría caminar como igual con la salamandra. Nunca sabría cómo se sentía pisar la tierra.

Pero una noche, mientras la salamandra reposaba en las brasas y la estrella lo miraba escondida, uno de los viajeros despertó repentinamente y observó al astro mientras un solo pensamiento acaparó su mente. Debía capturar a lo que sea que fuera aquella luz resplandeciente.

Así que rápidamente gritó despertando a sus compañeros viajeros quienes también miraron extrañados a la brillante estrella para después volverse entre ellos con una mirada llena de codicia.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que la estrella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y por poco y fue atrapada varias veces. La salamandra le gritaba desesperado que huyera, pero la estrella no podía dejarlo, pues si volvía al firmamento jamás podría volver a ir a la tierra. Y en un momento de distracción, uno de los viajeros logró capturar a la estrella con una manta. Ahogándola, asfixiándola y extinguiéndola.

La salamandra rápidamente se dirigió al viajero y quemó sus pies con el calor de su cuerpo, haciendo que soltara la manta que mantenía cautiva a la estrella.

Los otros viajeros se abalanzaron para alcanzar la manta pero la valiente salamandra los mantuvo a raya hasta que uno de ellos comenzó a cargar su arma, cansado de que un pequeño reptil les impidiera acercarse a su presa.

La salamandra sabía que no podría defender a la estrella por mucho, así que se escabulló dentro de la manta y la sacó de allí. Pero al salir a la luz de la luna, se dio cuenta de que la estrella ahora solo era un pequeño lucero.

Asustado, la salamandra corrió con ella perdiéndose en el bosque y alejándose de los viajeros. Cuando hubo avanzado lo suficiente, depositó a la estrella en el suelo y la miró. Su brillo se apagaba con cada segundo e incluso había perdido la conciencia.

_**La salamandra tomó una decisión.**_

Juntó algunas ramitas y se recostó sobre ellas, con el poco calor que le quedaba logró hacer una pequeña hoguera que proyectaba la luz de las escamas en la estrella.

El sol ascendió y volvió a descender cuando por fin la estrella despertó, otra vez con su usual brillo e incluso más intenso. Mirando a su alrededor, encontró los restos de una pequeña hoguera donde la salamandra había ardido hasta que sus escamas se opacaron.

**_Lo llamó y no obtuvo respuesta._**

**_Volvía a estar sola_**

Inconsolable y con el corazón destrozado, la estrella volvió al firmamento, donde cada noche brillaba un poco menos. No se dejaba apagar porque sabía el sacrificio que había hecho la salamandra por ella, pero tampoco podía pasar más lunas sin él. Porque a pesar de estar rodeada de astros aún más deslumbrantes, el brillo de los ojos de la salamandra era luz más brillante que había conocido.

La luna, quien había sido testigo de lo sucedido, no quería dejar morir a la estrella, así que solo concibió una manera en la que ella pudiera volver brillar.

La luna tomó un poco del polvo de la estrella mientras ella dormía, así como los recuerdos de la salamandra.

Cuando la estrella despertó de su sueño, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sola, había una estrella junto a ella, una estrella que brillaba con el color dorado del fuego. Temerosa de que sus ojos le mintieran se acercó lentamente al nuevo astro y cuando lo tuvo junto a ella reconoció a la salamandra.

No había palabras para describir lo que ambos sentían así que la luz de sus cuerpos lo dijo todo.

**-Me alegra verte de nuevo Luce- dijo el nuevo astro.**

La estrella, se acercó a él sin miedo, pues ahora eran dos seres iguales, dos entes capaces de brillar con la misma luz. Ya no había nada que temer.

**-Yo también me alegro de volver a verte...Natsu -**

FIN.

.-.

QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS, FELICITACIONES

DEJEN REVIEWS!


End file.
